Kissing Booth
by Midnight.Sonata
Summary: [SORATO ONESHOT] The day of the school festival has finally arrived. Unluckily, Sora has been assigned the Kissing Booth, where a kiss from the red head is only a quarter. With unwelcome advances coming her way, who will save the poor damsel in distress?


Life was simply full of surprises. If someone chose to say so to Sora now, she would glare her vermillion eyes. The girl frowned, running a hand through the strands of her hair, which was the color of raw sienna. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. How had she ended up in such an awkward, not to mention embarrassing, situation? Her jaw clenched tightly and automatically as she recalled the memory. Oh right, she could remember it now.

_

* * *

_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound continued for a few more seconds. A hand shot out from under the blue comforter and came down on the persistent alarm clock. The piercing sound stopped immediately, bringing relief to the girl's ears. Sora opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, and read the time displayed on the screen. It was still quite early. The girl seemed to debate going back to sleep. After pondering for a few seconds, Sora grudgingly rolled out of bed. It was best not to be late today, of all days. Not only would she feel guilty, Mimi would chew her out.

Grabbing her stuff, Sora made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it warm up before stepping into the shower. Letting the warm water caress her body, Sora let her thoughts drift. _'Today is the school festival. I have so much to do.'_ She mentally went through a list of things she had to do that day. Why did she have to volunteer to be on the festival committee? She was busy enough already, seeing how she had tennis and other things. Right, Mimi has forced her to. By the time she went through the list twice, she was finished with her shower and drying her hair.

Sora tiptoed into the kitchen, being extra silent as not to wake her mother. Her father seems to have already left for work. She glanced around in the kitchen, searching for food to eat. She needed something that she could make quietly; her mother needed as much sleep as possible. The hardworking woman had an important client today. She slipped two slices of bread into the toaster and went back into her room to change.

By the time the doorbell rang, Sora was ready to go. She opened the door and greeted the blonde standing there. She smiled happily at him, "Morning Yamato."

"Morning Sora." he replied, a small smile playing on his face, "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sora laughed, closing the door behind her.

The two friends silently made their way to Yamato's car. It had been like this ever since the boy got his license. Every morning, he would pick her up and drive them both to school. It was not as if Sora could not drive, Yamato offered her free rides, an opportunity of which she gladly took advantage. This way did not have as much of an impact on the world, with global warming and all that.

"What are you assigned to do today?" Sora asked her blonde best friend, who was busy surfing through radio channels as well as keep his attention on traffic.

"My band is performing music for the festival." he replied, finally settling on a channel playing a few oldies and he began to sing along.

Sora nodded. It was a good idea seeing how all the band members of The Teenage Wolves, the most popular band at the time, attended the school.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes concentrated on the road. She was glad for that because just at first, while he was messing with the radio, he almost ran over an old woman crossing the street. The old woman, it seemed, was not quite an old woman. It was a man. He quickly jumped out of the way when Sora shouted and cursed the both of them. Yamato quickly apologized and they both burst into laughter as soon as the man was out of sight.

"Not sure yet." she shrugged, "Mimi is going to tell us our jobs today. Though I'll most likely work at the food stand, since I don't want to work at any of the game booths."

They made polite conversation throughout the rest of the ride and soon they were at school. Yamato parked quickly and the two of them made their way up to school.

Contrary to popular belief, hoards of females do not always mob hot lead singers of popular boy bands. That does not mean that Yamato did not get much attention. A few girls turned their heads, watching the handsome man pass by. Sora think she might have seen one of them start to drool. It was not something that bothered her and Yamato.

The two of them made their way into their homeroom. As they opened the door, a bushy-haired brunette jumped in front of them. "Good morning!"

"Nice to see you, too, Taichi." Sora replied with a laugh.

"You're blocking the way, stupid." Yamato grinned at his other best friend, who mock glared at him but nonetheless moved aside.

They sat in their seats, the three of them in a row near the back. Taichi sat down on the ground between Sora and Yamato's desk. "So, what are you guys doing for the festival today?"

"Yamato's playing music with his band and I don't know yet. What about you?" Sora told the energetic boy, replying for Yamato and herself.

Yamato nodded in agreement. Taichi grinned, placing his arms behind his head. "I don't know what I'm doing either. I want to work the dunker though!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sora could see Yamato rolling his eyes. She let a grin cross her face. "What so funny?" came Taichi's voice from the ground. Sora only shook her head in reply.

The dunker was a fun game booth indeed. It was a giant tub, filled to the rim with lukewarm water. A person sat on a board held over the tub. On the side, there was a small target, with a plastic backdrop. One would take a ball and aim for the target. If they hit it after they threw it, the board would drop and the person sitting on it would fall into the pool, creating a big splash.

It was usually a fun game to play, especially since you could nominate whom to be on the board with a few extra tickets. The chosen person simple could not refuse. It was a custom of the school festival. Once nominated, you have no choice but to get on that board. It was the booth most dreaded. Not a lot of people would willingly step on the board and wait for it to fall, causing them to fall into the water as well. Some people got into it though, even daring to wear a nice suit or bring an umbrella on the day of the festival. Of course, the person who operated it was first to be dunked.

The homeroom teacher had finished taking roll and they were all free to go work on their jobs. The school festival was a big school wide thing that was optional but most people showed up anyways. Sora parted ways with Yamato and ran off with Taichi into the room where the festival committee was meeting.

"Hey." Sora greeted Mimi, a pink-haired junior, who was also the returning president of the festival committee.

"Mimi." Taichi greeted her, a grin on his face. Anyone could tell he was excited.

"Good to see you, Sora. It is good to see you, too, Taichi. We were just about to begin." Mimi, with her model smile, motioned for the two to take a seat. Sora sat down next to Koushiro, who was busy typing away on his laptop. Taichi sat down next to her.

"Today's the big day." Mimi began, shifting from preppy high school girl to strict military general in a split second, "I expect the best from everyone here and nothing less. If I feel that you're not pulling your weight, you'll have me to deal with."

Sora almost laughed aloud at her friend's sudden change. Looking around, she saw all the underclassmen nodding fearfully. A few of the upperclassmen were doing the same, a look of terror on their face. They were the ones who truly knew of Mimi's wrath, having seen it happen during the festival last year.

Someone had been slacking off at their booth, opting to take a nap rather than work. Of course, Mimi was not pleased when she saw. She single-handedly dragged the boy elsewhere, not even waking him. When the boy did wake up, he found himself tied up and situated on the dunker board. Mimi had a bucket of balls beside her and she threw. SPLASH! The poor boy fell into the cold water waiting below.

Every time the boy tried to pull himself up, Mimi hit the target again. The board fell and the boy fell back into the pool. This continued until Mimi had run out of balls, with her making every hit. It was a surprise since PE was often Mimi's worse subject. By the time it was over, the boy was thoroughly soaked and quite scared, along with most of the student body. Mimi did not even say a word to the boy and she left.

"Here are the job assignments." Mimi pointed to Koushiro who nodded in reply. A second later, there was a projection on the whiteboard. In one column was the name of all the festival committee volunteers, and the second column listed their assigned tasks for the day.

Beside her, Taichi cheered. It seems he has gotten the dunker job. Sora rolled her eyes. Why would he voluntarily be dunked was beyond her. Her eyes stopped at her best friend's name. Indeed, he had gotten what he wanted. Now to see if she got what she wanted.

Sora scanned the list quickly, stopping at her name. Her eyes stopped when they found her name and they moved to the next column, connecting her name with her booth assignment. Sora Takenouchi, the Kissing Booth.

"What the heck?" the sienna-colored hair girl all but yelled. Taichi broke out in laughter beside her. Apparently, he had found her name on the list as well. "Shut up, Taichi."

"Aww. It's funny though!" Taichi said, through loud laughs. He was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Sora rolled her vermillion eyes. Did he have to exaggerate it this much? She aimed a kick at his shin. Soon, Taichi's laughter became moans of pain. He clutched his shin with both hands, near tears. Sora stuck her tongue out at the brunette, "Serves you right."

Most of the committee members had already left to do their jobs. Mimi was just about to leave with Koushiro. If the pink-haired girl left, it would take her forever to find Mimi within the many activities of the festival. She needed to talk to her about it, now. Sora forgot about Taichi, who was still rolling on the ground and ran up to Mimi. "Mimi, wait."

The pink-haired girl turned around, facing the senior. "Yeah?"

"Why am I doing to Kissing Booth? I thought I would get a food booth." Sora asked the president, an unhappy scowl on her face.

"No one else was open; they all signed up for jobs already." Mimi replied, "Who told you to miss sign up day yesterday?"

'_Dang it. I knew I should have signed up before heading off to tennis.' _Sora thought, her scowl turning into a look of annoyance.

"What about Azami?" I questioned, the blue-haired senior had also skipped signing up, opting to go shopping instead.

"Sora, we want to raise money, not lose it all. That witch would probably have to pay others to kiss her. Judging by those ugly lips of hers, she would have to pay a lot. Mimi replied, a look of disgust on her face.

Sora laughed at the comment. One of the things she loved about Mimi was that she always spoke her mind. Sometimes, those comments got her into heaps of trouble though. Like that time she told a teacher that their toupee was not on right or that the principal had an ugly wife. She does not usually think before speaking.

'You're right about that but why me?" Sora questioned, after wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Are you blind, woman? Do you not notice how practically every guy in the school ogles you? " the younger girl asked, shocked.

Sora raised a fine brow. "What are you talking about, Meems?"

Mimi placed a hand on her hips. How dense could her friend be? "Just ask any guy. You're almost on every one of their 'Top Ten Hot Girls at School' list, more commonly known as 'The List.'"

"Right." Sora replied, quite sure that Mimi was only messing with her. She was, was she not?

"Believe whatever you want to, Sora. You're still doing the booth. If you don't, you'll have to face my wrath then." Mimi replied, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. Then she turned away and left with Koushiro who had been waiting patiently the entire time. The boy genius decided to call out a word of advice to Sora before walking away with Mimi, "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Oh great." Sora mumbled a hand on her head. A migraine was already starting to form and the festival did not even officially begin yet!

"Don't worry, Sora. I will come by and buy a kiss from you. After all, you know you want to kiss the sexiest boy of the school." Tai smiled, wiggling his brown brows at her.

Sora laughed as she hit the older boy on the head. "Shut up, Tai. Who'd want to kiss a pig like you?"

The brunette grinned widely, throwing his arm around the girl's shoulders, "Plenty of girls, mind you."

"I'm just going to raise the needed hundred dollars and ditch the booth." Sora confided in her friend. This year, all the profits of the festival were going to be donated to the orphanage, so each booth had to try and raise a set amount of money. The Kissing Booth had to raise at least 100 dollars before closing for the day.

"At the price of a quarter a kiss, you'll be doing a lot of kissing." Taichi replied. "That's like 500 kisses!"

Sora rolled her eyes and corrected the boy, "its 400 kisses, genius." Taichi only scratched the back of his head with his free hand, a slight blush on his face. "That's what I meant the entire time," he replied.

"Yeah right." Sora scoffed, nudging Taichi in the side playfully. The two made their way into the courtyard. The day was sunny, perfect weather for an outdoor festival. That way, people could enjoy the sunshine. _'While creepy nerds got kisses from me.'_

It was almost nine o'clock, the festival would be opened to the public. Taichi had to go set up the dunker and Yamato was still nowhere to be seen. Taichi ran off, but not before wishing Sora luck, "Good luck with the 400 kisses, Sora."

'_400 kisses. My lips would be chapped by the time the day was over.'_ Sora thought, a frown on her pretty face. The Kissing Booth did not need to open until noon so Sora had time to hang out at the festival. She walked around, helping others set up their booth and get ready. At nine, the school gates opened and the waiting public flooded in.

Vermillion eyes searched the festival for a golden-haired singer. She knew that Yamato and the rest of his band did not start playing until noon, the same time she was due for "work." Sora thought to herself while continuing her search for the boy, _'Now, if I was a hot lead singer of a popular boy band, with legions of obsessed female and some male fans, where would I hide?'_

Sora went back into the school building, walking through the silent hallways. She stopped in front of the music room and could hear the sounds of a tuning bass. _'Bingo.'_

She entered the room and as she guessed, Yamato was busy tuning his bass. Yutaka, Akira and Takashi were nowhere to be seen. Sora called out to get the attention of the blonde, "Yamato."

The said male turned around and greeted Sora with a smile on his face, "Hey."

Sora felt her breath hitch at the smile he gave her. It was he always gave her, the I'm-sexy-and-I'm-know-it smile but she has never felt like this. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Sora just dismissed it as a result of lack of sleep. "Guess what job I got?"

Yamato kept the grin on his face and motioned for Sora to sit down next to him, "What'd you get?"

"Guess." Sora replied as she took a seat behind Yamato on the stage. She leaned against him so they were back to back. The golden-haired boy went back to tuning his guitar.

"Judging by your tone," he began, "it's not a job you want. So you didn't get food booth. The dunker?"

Sora shook her head and muttered a "no" while egging Yamato to try harder. "Taichi was overjoyed when he found out he got it. Guess again."

"Mimi's personal slave?" Yamato tried again as he struck a cord on the bass. Unsatisfied with the note, he fiddled with it some more.

Sora let herself laugh but shook her head again. "She's got Koushiro for that."

"Hmm." Yamato had finally hit the clear note he wanted. Satisfied, he went to the next string. "I give up."

"The Kissing Booth." Sora turned her head to see the boy's reaction. To her dismay, his facial features didn't change in the slightest. She did feel him tense up against her back though. "Sorry to hear that, Sora."

"So much for being a hero," Sora teased the singer, "won't even rescue a poor damsel in distress."

Yamato's baritone laugh filled the music room, echoing off the walls. "Sorry, dear damsel, this man is a hero who only kisses fair maidens, not ogres and monsters."

Sora pouted, sticking her lower lip out. "Fine. Then this damsel will go off in search of her frog to kiss, which will then turn into her Prince Charming."

"Wouldn't you rather kiss a Prince Charming who is already charming rather than a slimy green toad?" he said, flashing her his killer smile.

"Now dear toad, where would I find such a Prince Charming?" Sora teased Yamato playfully.

Yamato frowned at Sora's jab but quickly replaced it with a mischievous grin, "Why, he is right before you eyes."

Quick as lightning, Yamato has grabbed Sora's arms and pushed her down onto the stage. Their noses were only mere centimeters apart. Vermillion eyes looked shockingly into playful azure ones. "Now dear damsel, would you want to receive a kiss from Prince Charming?"

Sora began to quicken her breathing. Yamato being so close was causing her heart to jump. She would be surprised if the blonde couldn't hear her rapid heartbeat. She managed to choke out a retort, "I still haven't found him though."

Yamato smirked and lowered his face, his lips were right beside the girl's ears. His warm breath tickled her ears as he whispered, "Are you sure you wouldn't want a passionate kiss now?"

Sora squirmed under the male. He must have no idea what he was doing to her body. Sora was sure that her heartbeat would echo off the walls of the music room. Part of her wanted a kiss from the blonde but part of her knew it would only be hurting herself. _'I'll worry about consequences later.'_

Sora smiled flirtatiously at Yamato, "Of course I would love a kiss." If the blonde was shocked by her comment, he made no show of it. She only widened his grin and bent down to kiss her. Their lips were a mere centimeter apart when Taichi burst into the room, soaking wet. "Yamato, have you seen Sora? We should get her and have lunch together. Hurry it up, I only have a short break."

Sora and Yamato broke apart immediately, blushing beet red. Taichi looked at them, the two had suddenly jumped twenty feet apart from each other. "Yamato, finally making the moves on her, huh?"

Yamato flushed visibly, as did Sora but she was confused as well. "What are you talking about, Taichi?"

Taichi laughed. "It's obvious to everyone but the two of you that you're in love with each other!"

"What?" Sora shouted with Yamato at the same time. Taichi laughed at their incredulous expressions. "Never mind, let's go get lunch."

Sora looked at her blonde friend who nodded at her. Giving him a smile and trying her hardest to suppress a blush, Sora ran to catch up with Taichi. Yamato was right at her heels and soon he passed her, choosing to tackle Taichi, who wrestled with the blonde. Sora shook her head and muttered to herself, "Boys."

The three best buddies ate lunch together at one of the food booths and then spent some time at the festival, playing the game booths. The three of them had a lot of fun, almost forgetting about the time.

Taichi checked his watch after winning a dinosaur-like stuffed animal. "Damn. I have to go back to the dunker. I'll see you two later."

Without waiting for a reply, the boy dashed off. Yamato and Sora looked at each other and shrugged then burst out in laughter. "Let's go visit Taichi at the dunker." Sora suggested.

"Yeah, and then dunk him." Yamato nodded in a reply, a evil smirk on his handsome face. Sora laughed and ruffled her friend's hair, causing him to frown in anger. He grabbed Sora's arms and trapped them behind her back.

"Now now, Sora. Think of the consequences of your actions." For the second time that day, Sora felt that her heart was caught in her throat. Yamato's face was very close to hers, his azure eyes boring holes into her own vermillion ones. Sora could barely breathe a reply, "Yes sir."

Yamato smirked happily and let go of Sora's arms. He turned to head in the direction of the dunker but not without pecking Sora on the nose. "That's right, cutie."

Sora was frozen to the spot, her breathing hitched. Did that just happen? Was she daydreaming? Hallucinating? Did Yamato, her best friend since the fifth grade, just flirt with her? Probably not. The two of them were old friends and he never displayed any forms of affections except for friendly ones.

"Hurry up, Sora, or I'll leave you behind." Yamato shouted at the stunned girl. Sora gasped in mock shock and caught up with the golden-haired boy. "Leave me behind? You wouldn't dare to!"

In no time, they had made it to the dunker. Taichi was busy advertising while he sat on the board, with nothing but shorts on. "Sora, Yamato, I dare you to try and dunk me!"

Yamato and Sora looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They turned back to Taichi, wearing similar smirks of evilness. They each paid four tickets for three balls each. Yamato was up first. He threw the first ball and missed. "That's what you get for sitting and playing that guitar of yours all day, instead of doing sports like real men do." Taichi laughed at his friend. Everyone could tell that Yamato was getting angry. He ears were turning red, a sure sign of anger.

He threw the second ball and it missed by just an inch. Taichi catcalled from the board, "You suck, Yamato! Go retire and be a housewife." Yamato chose not to answer and threw the last ball. It hit dead-on. Taichi didn't even have a chance to reply and he fell into the pool. Seconds later, he splashed up, breathing deeply. "Damn you, Yamato!" he cursed through mouthfuls of water. Yamato only smirked at the brunette.

While Taichi clambered back up onto the board, Sora gave Yamato a well deserved high-five. Sora stepped up to the designated line and wound her arm up. Taichi was back on the board and back to his taunting, "We want a pitcher, not a belly itcher." Sora narrowed her eyes and focused on the target. She released the first ball. It missed by a little.

Sora readied the second ball. Just as she threw it, Taichi jinxed her. "BOO!" Sora had looked up, throwing off her balance. The ball veered to the left, missing the target by a larger margin than the ball before. Sora picked up the last ball, evidently peeved.

"Come on, Sora. You throw like a girl." Taichi teased her, making faces at her.

"I am a girl!" Sora yelled, throwing the last ball. It missed the target by a mile. Why was she smiling then? The ball, it tuned out, had hit Taichi right into the face. The force of the ball had momentarily stunned him and he slipped into the tub of water, cold now. Sora let out a whoop of glee. "Take that, Taichi!"

Yamato ran up to her and lifted her up, swinging her around in a full circle. "Good throw, Sora!" Sora smiled happily and began to cheer while she was being spun around. Taichi had managed to recover, due to the shock of the water. He climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel from the rack. "That was cheating, Sora!" he whined, much like a five-year-old child. Sora only replied by sticking her tongue out at her, Yamato having put her down now.

Taichi mimicked the action before making his way into the nearby changing room to, of course, change. Within minutes, he was back out, fully dressed. The person operating the booth earlier had left and Taichi replaced the guy. "You'll pay for that, Sora." he smirked, clearly something evil was up.

Grabbing out ten tickets, Taichi stuffed them into the box and yelled loudly to everyone at the festival. "Come one, come all! The lovely Miss Sora Takenouchi has been nominated to step up to the dunker. Come one, come all! Take a hand at dunking the lovely lady!"

Sora's eyes widened. So this was his diabolical plan! Sora felt Strong arms encircle her waist and lift her up. She turned her head to see Yamato as the perpetrator. "Traitor!" she cried in anguish. Yamato only laughed at her. "Tradition is tradition, dear."

Sora struggled to break free of Yamato's hold but found that she could not. Despite being a singer, Yamato had very strong arms. "Damn you, Ishida. You too, Yagami!" Her two best friends only laughed gleefully at her. Yamato placed her on the board and closed the plastic door, locking it from the outside. The dunker had been designed specially for the unwilling participants, it seems.

Sora clutched the side of the boards, staring down at the water below her. The person in the water right before had been Taichi, gross. Upon closer inspection, Sora could find leaves floating in the water along with a dead bee. She made a disgusted face and glared at her two male friends. It was then that she noticed the crowd that had gathered around the dunker. She looked down at her shirt. It was white. She silently cursed her two best friends and their descendents.

First up was a senior that Sora barely knew. She only saw him in passing in the halls and might have had a class with him freshmen year. It was a good thing that he missed all three. Next up was a pink haired girl. "Mimi!?" Sora screeched. "Not you, too." Great another friend has betrayed her. Mimi only smiled at her and threw the one ball she had. It was close but didn't hit the target. Sora let out a sigh of relief. Mimi huffed, "You got lucky, girl."

The next competitor had blue hair. The man pushed up his glasses and smiled at Sora. "Jyou?" Sora shouted. The respected boy had come to the festival, even after he graduated and got into medical school, just to taunt her. "Hi Sora." he smiled nervously, playing with the tennis ball in his hand. Sora glared at the boy who only smiled nervously. He took a while aiming at the target and threw it. It hit the target. Sora looked in horror but the board did not fall. She was not submerged in gross water. She looked at Taichi, clearly confused but glad.

Taichi looked back at her, confused as well. He checked the target and found that it was blocked up. The hits from before had caused the plastic backdrop to be stuck into the gears. Taichi removed the plastic tarp and looked apologetically at Jyou, who only shrugged. Sora looked beyond happy at her good fortune.

A few more contenders attempted to dunk the girl but they all failed. Taichi, being the operator, couldn't leave the dunker to participate. Sora's time was almost up, seeing how others were waiting to be dunked. The last person stepped up and Sora gasped. It was Yamato.

"You wouldn't dare." Sora told him, narrowing her vermillion orbs and glaring at his azure ones. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yamato suddenly threw the tennis ball, without even looking. It hit the target and before Sora knew what was happening, she was submerged in the water, which was surprisingly still lukewarm.

Sora fought to climb to the top of the tub. Sputtering, she broke through the disturbed water surface. Wiping water from her face, Sora opened her eyes and glared at Yamato and Taichi, who were both currently clutching their stomachs and laughing. Taichi, still chortling, opened the back for Sora, so she could step out. Sora did so, without a word to the brunette, choosing to flick him off instead.

Yamato went to the back and smiled his gorgeous smile at Sora. Sora smiled sweetly at him. This confused both boys. Suddenly, the girl tackled Yamato, who was caught off guard. The both of them fell to the floor in a heap. Sitting on top of Yamato, Sora began to wring out her shirt. Her shirt had accumulated a lot of water when he fell in the water and now it was serving a purpose by making Yamato wet. Sora wrung her shirt dry and got off of the boy, smirking proudly. "Take that, Yamato."

The said boy got up slowly, looking as he was about to retaliate. He didn't look the least bit peeved, instead a large smirk decorated his face. "Nice shirt." he commented.

Sora looked down, realizing yet again that she was wearing a white shirt, a _thin_ white shirt. Her bra was completely visible and it was a bright color, too, red. Sora's face began to match the same color as her undergarment. She covered up her chest and yelled at Yamato, "You pervert!"

The blonde only smirked in reply but if under closer Inspection, a light blush could be seen decorating his cheeks. Taichi looked from Sora to Yamato, a thoughtful grin on his face. "It's almost noon, you two. Get to work!"

Yamato checked his watch and confirmed what Taichi said was true. "I need to meet the band in two minutes. I'll see you two later." Without getting a reply, Yamato ran off in search for his band members, who were most likely waiting for him in the music room. It was a good thing that he tuned his bass already.

Sora turned to glare at Taichi. She glared at him and said icily, "Thanks, jerk. Now I get to walk around with a transparent shirt. Now all the freaks will want to kiss me."

"No worries, girl, just take their kisses and then you'll be done. To help you out, here's a quarter." he grinned, flipping a quarter to Sora, who caught it with her left hand. "399 more kisses to go."

Sora glared at the boy and grumbled. "I'm taking the quarter but I'm not giving you a kiss." The boy grinned at his female best friend's antics. Sora waved to him, pocketing the quarter and turn to walk to the Kissing Booth.

Sora could tell exactly which one was the Kissing Booth, even from quite a distance away. It was the brightest pink there could possible be, one of Mimi's favorite shades, and was decorated with red hearts. Sora immediately grimaced as she approached the tent. It was painful to look at. Once could quite possibly be blinded by the intensity of the pink.

Quickly, Sora slipped into the tent, glad for the cover. She would just die if someone she knew saw her in here. Most of the festival booths weren't really just booths made of wood and such. The games booth were, because the main focus were the prizes. The food booths got large tents so visitors could go in, take a seat and order, much like a café. The special booths, such as the Kissing Booth, got a smaller tent but it was private booth, none the less. _'No witnesses to see who I have to kiss.' _Sora thought glumly.

The sign outside the Kissing Booth was flipped around, signifying that it was open. Sora retreated back into the hideously pink tent after glancing around nervously. Sora mumbled to herself while she dropped Taichi's quarter into the collection box, "Now to wait for the customers."

Sora sat down in one of the pink chairs and glanced at the design. The inside of the tent wasn't decorated anymore pleasing then the exterior. Everything was either pink or red and it was completely heart-themed. The chairs were pink, the single round table in the center was red and hearts hung from the ceiling, twirling prettily. Sora flicked a heart out of her unique-colored hair and crossed her arms. She stared at the door, opting to kill the next person that walked in.

The flap was slightly opened, the music of The Teenage Wolves drifting in. Sora closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar music. Despite being rock music, the songs were always calming to Sora. The time began to pass and not a single customer came in. Sora didn't mind. This way, she wouldn't have to kiss anyone and Mimi wouldn't get too mad at her. As she listened to the songs, a cold breeze blew in, causing her to shiver. It was then that Sora remembered that she was still wearing her wet shirt. "Curse it all."

The sound of footsteps brought Sora to look up. Her first official customer had come in. Sora forced a smile on her face and smiled at the boy. She recognized him. The guy was a senior and was the quarterback on the football team. He was one of the jocks that Taichi sometimes hung out with. He had dark brown hair and green eyes, despite being Japanese. Sora recalled that he was dating one of the head cheerleaders, or was it one of the preps who sat at the popular table?

"Hi." She greeted him, unsure why he was there at the moment.

The jock nodded in acknowledgement, a stunning smile on his face, "Sora."

"What's up? Yukio, was it?" Sora smiled, raising her hand in a wave.

The boy nodded slowly but did not say any reply. He only stalked closer to Sora. His green eyes freely roamed her body, looking her up and down. Sora quickly moved her arms, blocking off her chest from his view. Yukio licked his lips, his eyes still staring at the girl's curvaceous body. Sora definitely did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Those were the events that led up to her current situation. Thoughts raced through the teenage girl's mind. This was most definitely not going to end well. Why had she signed up for festival committee? Why had she been assigned the Kissing Booth? Why did she apply to this school? Why had she been born? The questions raced through her head quickly. If none of them happened, she wouldn't be in this situation at the moment. Almost as quickly as the fear was beginning to spread.

What could she do? Screaming would do nothing. The Kissing Booth was a far ways off from the other booths. It was to give the kissers a little bit of privacy. Well, that privacy now came back to bit her in the ass. Running? He blocked the door. Being a quarterback, he could easily catch her if she decided to make a run for it. This was it. This was the end.

"Nothing much. Just to donating to the school." he replied, a seductive tone in his voice. Apparently, he was here to participate in the kissing booth. Yoichi fished a quarter from his jeans pocket and presented it to Sora. He dropped it into the plastic collection bin. While he did so, Sora watched his hands as he moved, narrowing her eyes in anger. She glared at him, that had better be a banana in his pants pocket.

Vermillion eyes looked up to glare angrily into emerald ones. Sora clenched her jaw, "You better back off if you know what's good for you."

Yukio laughed at her comment. His tenor voice filled the tent, which seemed to get smaller with every step the boy took. Sora was frozen to the spot, unable to move. In a swift movement, Sora had been knocked out of the chair. Yukio was on top of her, straddling her. His hands pinned her arms down, on either side of her, giving her no chance to push him off. Yukio trapped the girl's legs by entwining his with them. He looked into the scared eyes of Sora, his own clouded with lust.

"Get off me!" she screamed at the black-haired boy. He paid no attention to her. Shifting her arms so they were pinned by one arm and the weight of his body, his other hand began to roam her body. Sora squirmed under the football player. Yukio lowered his head and began to place kisses on her neck. His kisses were light and teasing. His free hand was playing with the hem of the wet shirt, occasionally roaming under it. Sora couldn't help but feel repulsed by his touch.

"You better get the hell off of me right now or you won't live to regret it." Sora screamed, trying her best to throw the heavy weight off of her. She tried to knee him but her legs were trapped under his. The jock only laughed at her futile attempts. Tears were beginning to form, "Damn you!"

Yukio laughed his rich tenor laugh. His kisses continued. He assaulted her shoulders, her neck and was making his way up to her face. Sora raised her head, keeping her lips as far away from Yukio as she could at the moment. This allowed him more access to her neck, which he apply took advantage of. The tears were flowing freely now. Yukio noticed and stopped to sneer at her, "Do you expect your popular sissy of a boyfriend to come rescue you?"

"Actually, he is already here to do so." A baritone voice calmly replied. Before the shocked quarterback could turn around to look, he was knocked unconscious. He fell forward onto Sora who eagerly pushed him off. She turned to look at her savior, who was none other than Yamato. He had a red chair held high, she concluded that was what he did Yukio with.

Sora tried to stand up and run to Yamato. She got as far as standing up but then her strength left her. Her legs buckled under her and she fell ungracefully to the floor. More tears continued to spill. This was by far, her most shocking and scary experience in her eighteen years of life. She managed to croak out the blonde's name, "Y-Yamato."

The teenager wasted no time in kneeling down and scooping up the scared girl. She could feel his strong arms enveloping her. He brought her up to his chest, whispering gently into her ears, "It's alright now, Sora. I'm here."

Sora cried into his chest. Usually, she would have hated such a display of weakness but at the moment, her pride was thrown out the window. It was just this one time, she didn't mind. Her silent crying was turning into sobs now. Yamato continued his comforting whispering, "It's alright, Sora. Don't cry. If he has done anything to hurt you, I will kill the bastard myself."

Sora stiffened at these word. She wasn't scared that Yamato had threaten to kill the now unconscious boy, it was his words before. 'If he has done anything to hurt you…'

'He hurt me. Not physically but now, Yamato will never look at me the same." she thought, "He'll always remember this incident when he sees me. He thinks I'm unclean now."

Without a word to the blonde, Sora suddenly got up and ran out of the tent, leaving a bewildered Yamato behind. Sora ran as fast as her legs would take her. She had no idea where she was heading but she had to keep going. She had to get as far away from Yamato as she possibly could. She kept running and running, not even stopping to look back.

Sora would have kept running if she had not been tackled. She fell down onto the lush grass, along with her mystery assailant. She twisted her head around to see who had tackled her. Unsurprisingly, it was Yamato. She commanded him to release her, "Yamato, let go of me."

"No. Not after I've finally got you." he replied, his husky voice sending shivers down the girl's spine. _'What had he meant by that? Now that he's finally got me?'_

Yamato kept his arms around Sora. The both of them were still down in the grass. Neither made a move to get up or move. Yamato focused his azure eyes into the vermillion eyes of Sora, who was trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible. If she looked into his eyes, she would drown in their depths.

"Sora." Yamato spoke, causing the girl to look at him. Bad move. Her eyes locked with his. "Listen to me, Sora. I have something really important to tell you."

Sora couldn't take it anymore. She remained gazing into his eyes but her voice was hard. "You listen to me, Yamato, I can't be around you anymore. I've fallen for you and hard. I've been in love with you for the past year now. I said nothing to you, fearing that it would mess up our friendship. I was quite content just being your best friend and hanging out. I can't do it anymore. I won't be able to stand the way your beautiful eyes look at me with pity."

Without noticing it, tears began to cascade down her cheeks. The tears left trails on her cheeks and dripped onto her already wet shirt. She tried to feebly break around from Yamato's strong hold. Yamato only pulled her closer. "Sora, don't go. Please don't go. If you go, I'll be heartbroken. I can't stand not being near you."

Sora looked up at the blonde, his words were confusing her. What in the world could Yamato be talking about? Why were his voice so sincere? Why did he eyes look at her with love? Why?

"What are you talking about, Yamato? Stop confusing -" she whispered, her voice having no strength to be louder. She was stopped when Yamato placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm saying that you're my life, my own reason for living, the only thing I need." he said, Sora looked at his delectable lips and resisted with all her willpower from kissing them, "I love you, Sora."

"Stop lying to me, Yamato." Sora screamed, more tears began to spill, "How can I believe you?"

In one fluid motion, her lips were crushed against his. Yamato kissed her possessively, as if he was almost trying to tell her something. Sora tried to pull back but found that she couldn't. She leaned forward to deepen the kiss. It was like nothing she felt before. Sure, she had kissed a few guys before but none of them felt this right.

Finally, the two pulled away from each other, greedily sucking in air. Sora looked at Yamato, her eyes glazed over. Managing a shaky smile, Sora whispered, "I love you, too."

Yamato crushed the vermillion-eyed girl's body against his own. He brought his head to rest on her shoulder. They were both still on the grass but neither of them cared. Yamato's hot breath tickled Sora as he whispered into her ear with his husky voice, "Where did he touch you, Sora? Where did every boy you've met ever touch you? I'm going to get rid of their touch. Then you'll be mine and only mine."

Sora tried to look defiant, but couldn't manage to. She motioned to her neck. Her most recent memories of Yukio touching there. The fear began to seep into her body like poison again. What if something like that should happen to her again? Would Yamato rescue her again?

Yamato lowered his head and began to place lingering kisses on her neck. He greedily sucked every inch of her neck he could find. Sora moaned in pleasure and raised her head, allowing him more access. Yamato quickly took advantage of it, exploring the now open areas. Her idle hands found their way to his hair and entangle themselves in his golden locks. Thoughts of Yukio escaped her mind, she was too wrapped up in the moment. Yamato whispered, "Where else?"

She slowly lowered her hand and pointed to the hem of her shirt, shy at what he might do. Yamato gave her a flirtaceous smile and captured her lips with his. His hands roamed across her stomach, leaving her feeling the butterflies fly crazily in her tummy. Their lips were crushed against each other, neither wanting to pull back.

Yamato slowly pulled back, pulling out his hands as well, leaving Sora to whimper softly. A cocky smile appeared on Yamato's face. His strong hands touched her cheeks softly, slowly making their decent back to her stomach. His hands lightly danced against the flat of her stomach. Sora squirmed under his administrations. Yamato smirked proudly before asking, "So you like that, huh?"

Sora blushed, her cheeks a rosy tinge. Her hands were resting on the back of Yamato's neck. Yamato rested his hands on her hips before swooping down for another passionate kiss. Their lips seemed to be glued together. Sora pulled back this time, "Won't your band be missing you?"

He smiled his cocky smile, "Another band is up at the moment. We're done for the day. We can't steal all the spotlights." Sora scoffed at his confidence, the ego of men nowadays. Nevertheless, it was Yamato's confidence that attracted her to him in the first place. Perhaps it was good thing, sometimes.

Yamato bent down for another heated kiss. His tongue skimmed across her lips. Sora opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. Yamato's tongue immediately set to memorizing the interior of Sora's mouth. His tongue ran over every one of her teeth. Soon, both their tongues began to wrestle for dominance.

Yamato pulled back after some while, when he won the battle. He looked deeply into her eyes with his own azure ones. His voice sincere, he began to say, "Sora, I truly do love you with every fiber of my being. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sora felt her breath hitch, her voice was caught in her throat. She could tell he truly meant it. Was she ready to make the jump from friendship to love? It took her only a few seconds to decide, "If it means I'll get more kisses like that, I'll do anything."

Yamato raised a perfect brow. "Anything?" he asked suggestively. Sora rolled her eyes and let a giggle escape her lips. She raised her head off the grass to give Yamato a light peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

Before Yamato's face could light up in joy, Sora was no longer under him. Instead, she was running back the way they had came, a red blush on her face. Yamato smirked before getting up and running after her. He looked around, only to see that Sora had disappeared.

Yamato knew where she had run to hide. He slowed his pace and made his way to the pink tent. He swept the flap aside before entering. The interior was seemingly empty. Yukio was no longer unconscious on the floor. It seems he had the common sense to leave. Now, where could Sora be hiding?

Yamato made his way back to the entrance and flipped the sign, which now read 'Closed.' He entered the tent, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He slipped a hundred dollar bill into the collection box and quietly put his wallet away.

"Since Sora isn't here, I should try looking somewhere else." he announced, a tad louder than necessary. He made a show of stomping to the entrance and flipping open the flap loudly. He then walked in place, gradually decreasing the sound of his foot steps. Content with his work, Yamato searched for a place to hide. Finding one, he silently hid behind the open flap of the tent entrance, holding it in place with his hands.

After a minute or two, Yamato could hear soft footsteps inside the tent. The footsteps approached his direction so he concluded that Sora went to check to see if he was waiting outside. He allowed himself to take a small peek. Sora was back inside the tent, her back to him, a triumphant smile on her face. It was then he chose to pounce. "Got you."

With a squeal from Sora's lips, the both of them landed on the hot pink couch. Sora had ended up on the bottom, Yamato on top of her. Their legs were entwined together and Yamato kept himself up with his arms, both by the side of Sora's head. "No fair." she pouted adorably. Yamato was concentrated on her luscious lips, thinking about the way they felt against his own. Just as Yamato's was about to attack Sora's lips with his own, a loud voice interrupted them.

"Sora, I'm on break right now." a familiar voice sounded, "Oh damn, what are you two doing?"

Both teenagers stopped their activities to look at the newcomer. It was the Taichi they both knew and love, except for the moment right now. They didn't feel any love for him at the moment. It was the second time that he had interrupted them. Taichi had a large grin on his face, like he had won the lottery or something. "Does this mean you're together now?"

Yamato rolled his blue eyes. He grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and threw it at Taichi. Whatever he had to say next was muffled by the pillow coming in contact with his face. Sora laughed at the expression on his face once the pillow fell to the floor. It was a mix between bewilderment and anger but only made him seem constipated or very concentrated, an rare expression.

Regaining what composure he had, Taichi straightened his face, "Let's go grab some more food and play a few more games. The festival will be over soon and then we'll have to clean."

Yamato slowly climbed off of the couch, Sora quickly sat up after he moved. Yamato held a hand to her, in an act of chivalry, to which she gladly took. He lifted her up and lowered his head to her ear, his hot breath bringing forth pleasant emotions. "You still owe me a hundred dollars worth of kisses."

Without another word, he left the tent. Sora glanced at the collection box and sure enough, there was a hundred dollar bill there, along with the quarter from Taichi earlier. "That would be a lot of kisses." Sora mumbled her thoughts aloud, then blushing at the very thought of sharing four hundred kisses with Yamato.

Quickly, she ran outside to catch up with Yamato. She slipped her hand into his larger one. He stopped to look back at her, a smile decorating his handsome face. Standing on tip-toes, Sora whispered into Yamato's ear, "We have a long time for you to get those four hundred kisses refunded."

**

* * *

**: 8800 words  
**Duration**: A Week or So 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related products._

Man, this was hard to write! I kept getting writer's block and most of the ideas in here are spontaneous. Gosh, I'm partially glad that it's over with. The idea hit me one day when I was at school and then I knew I had to write something about it. Since I recently re-watched the entire Digimon Adventure first season, I knew I needed to write about Sora and Yamato, more commonly known as Matt in English. I hope you enjoyed the story. I would appreciate a review, hopefully constructive critism. Until next time!

Midnight.


End file.
